rpg_wallfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Widogast
Appearance Caleb is a tall, thin white, human man with red-head and bright blue eyes. While once he would have passed for more of a hobo than a wizard, he’s since come a long way. No longer dressed in dirty rags, he wears a long, purple jacket that has a pattern of geometric shapes stitched in purple on the inside of it. The clothes underneath are more muted in blacks and greys, and he wears tall, faintly militaristic-looking, black boots. All of it looks new. If he ever were to roll up his sleeves, his forearms would be covered in a series of scars. As far as personal belongings does, Caleb has very little. There’s a pouch for spell components at his hip, and, hidden under his jacket, a holster containing two spellbooks, one strapped under each arm. An amulet shaped like a closed eye hangs around his neck, but is usually tucked under his shirt. He’s also never without Frumpkin, a fae creature that usually takes the shape of a Bengal housecat. Caleb has a soft Zemnian accent which, to anyone from Earth, would sound very similar to a German accent. Powers Caleb is a wizard who specializes in the school of transmutation. His ability to spellcast is dependent upon his skill level, and whether or not he has access to the necessary components. Spells also require energy to cast. The more powerful or complex a spell is, the more energy it takes. It is possible for Caleb to tire himself out and not be able to cast anymore spells. Talents Eidetic memory, spellcasting Interests Magic (history, theory, and application), books, reading, cats History Born as Bren Aldric Ermendrud to Leofric and Una, Caleb grew up in a small town in Wildemount named Blumenthal. At the age of 15, he was accepted into the Soltryce Academy, and for the first time he felt as though he belonged. He loved it there so much that he even dreamed of becoming a teacher in the Academy so he’d never have to leave. However, he came under the tutelage of the abusive Trent Ikithon a bit over a year later. Trent singled out Caleb and two other students named Astrid and Eodwolf. He took them on as his pupils, and used them in human experimentation, embedding crystals of refined residuum into their skin in an attempt to harness the power of a school of magic called Dunamis. All three of them were also trained to interrogate and execute dissidents to the Empire as Vollstrecker, or "Scourgers". At some point during this time, Caleb fell in love with his fellow student Astrid. When Caleb was around 17, Trent tested his and the other students’ loyalty by modifying their memories so they believed that their parents had betrayed the empire. The three killed their parents, but Caleb "broke" when he heard his parents' screams from inside their burning house. He spent the next eleven years in the Vergessen Sanatorium until a woman whom he believed to be a fellow patient touched him, removing both his madness and his fake memories. After that, he killed one of the guards, took an enchanted necklace to hide from Ikithon, and escaped. He started going by multiple aliases and, realizing that people didn't pay attention to poor, dirty wanderers, maintained a disheveled appearance to escape notice. About five years after his escape from the asylum, Caleb met Nott in a small jail (where he introduced himself to Nott as Caleb Widogast), which they escaped from together. Caleb came up with their escape plan, using Frumpkin to bring a piece of wire into their cell which Nott used to pick the lock. Caleb proceeded to set the jail on fire and scream for help. The guards fled, and Caleb and Nott walked out of the jail together. They stayed together out of convenience at first, surviving by petty theft, trickery, and con schemes to scrape by a living. After a few months of traveling alone together, Caleb and Nott met the others who would eventually make up the Mighty Nein--Fjord, Jester, Beau, Mollymauk, and Yasha. The group began working together, first out of necessity, but eventually because they wanted to. Their travels took them many places, introduced them to many people, some good and some bad, and brought a new member to their group, a firbolg names Caduceus Clay. Along the way, they tragically lost Mollymauk in a fight and buried him in a spot by a hill on the Glory Run Road in Wildemount. They marked his grave with his colorful coat, a note, and a single tarot card. Most recently, the Mighty Nein found themselves involved in the war going on between Wildemount and Xhorhas. On a mission to save Nott’s husband who was being held prisoner in Xhoras, the Mighty Nein returned an artifact of historical, cultural, and religious significance to Emperess Kryn, earning them her favor and the beginnings of her trust. They were rewarded with a home in Roshona, the capital of Xhoras, and Nott’s husband was granted his freedom.